This project encompasses a wide scope of statistical collaborations and consultations with Laboratories and Branches within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), and with other neuroscience units outside the NIH. The emphasis of this project is collaborative research with its focus on statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis and modeling of data, and statistical inference. Examples of current studies include: prevalence studies of neurological diseases in Argentina, Italy and Spain; development of population norms for Mini-Mental State examination; investigation of demographic patterns for autopsies related to parkinsonism; validation study of consultations provided by U. S. drug information centers; case-control study of ultra microassay of neonatal blood constituents for increased cerebral palsy risk; analysis of the relationship of elevated interferons, cytokines and cerebral palsy risk; clinical trial of the effectiveness of magnesium sulfate for the prevention of cerebral palsy in infants from high-risk pregnancies; development of a clinical trials for Fabrys disease; statistical modeling and estimation of variance for the occurrence of Gd-enhancing lesions over time in patients with relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis; identification of clinical and demographic factors known shortly after hospital admission that are associated with progression of ischemic stroke; design and analysis of clinical trials for the evaluation of stroke rehabilitation strategies; case-control study of alcohol as a risk factor for hemorrhagic stroke; population prevalence studies of epilepsy; analysis of developmental brain differences between childhood onset schizophrenic patients and healthy controls; longitudinal modeling of gray/white matter development in healthy children; longitudinal MRI study of corpus callosum development in healthy children; statistical models for spectroscopic imaging of the brain in patients with ocular motor apraxia; mechanisms of use-dependent plasticity in human motor cortex; the relationship of seizure frequency to hippocampus volume in temporal epilepsy; and post operative changes in cerebral metabolism in temporal lobe epilepsy. - Clinical trials, epidemiology of neurological diseases, statistical models of disease progression, neuroimagining, cytokines - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only